Dante
Space Marines]] Lord Commander''' Cervan Dante''' is the current Chapter Master of the Blood Angels Space Marines Chapter, and has been the Chapter Master for 1100 standard years. Dante's Power Armour incorporates a highly ornate death mask beneath his Iron Halo, called the Death Mask of Sanguinius, which is said to have been worn by and shaped to match the fear-inspiring features of Sanguinius, the Blood Angels' Primarch. He is believed to be the oldest living Loyalist Space Marine as he is currently 1300 standard years old, with the exception of those Space Marines sustained by the cybernetic technology of Dreadnoughts, the use of temporal stasis or other technological means of extending human life. Lord Commander Dante's exact age is unknown and he is suspected by some members of his Chapter to be much older. Appearance and Equipment Dante has never removed his death mask outside of the Blood Angels' fortress-monastery, so his actual physical appearance is unknown. His Power Armour is a shining gold in colour, and it is said to be "like watching a flame of glory pass above the battlefield," when he uses his jump pack to swiftly move across the field of battle. He also wields the Perdition Pistol, a special melta weapon crafted using technical knowledge long since lost by the Adeptus Mechanicus, making it an extremely powerful ranged weapon. Only a warrior as great and as loyal to the Emperor of Mankind as Lord Commander Dante is permitted to wield such a weapon. His other weapon is an immensely powerful Power Axe, the Axe Mortalis, forged in the days immediately after the end of the Horus Heresy, which Dante uses to slice through enemy ranks and cut down the enemies of the Imperium of Man. Famous Campaigns Dante is widely known across the Imperium for the important role he played in the Wars for Armageddon, especially the Second War for Armageddon. Dante and his Blood Angels led the Space Marine reinforcements to Acheron Hive, where he routed the attacking Orks and captured the heretical Planetary Governor Herman von Strab in the Second War for Armageddon. Without the Blood Angels' reinforcements, Acheron Hive may well have fallen to the Orks, and with it, the Imperium's remaining chances of victory and the retention of its grip on this crucial strategic world. When the Third War for Armageddon started, Dante was too far away to fulfil his prior pledge to defend the planet from any further attempts by the Orks to seize it. In his stead, he sent Captain Tycho and his 3rd Company of the Blood Angels to lead the world's defence. Dante's Final Duty Lord Commander Dante is said to have tired over the centuries of the constant war and death he witnesses, and only one goal remains to him. Sanguinius predicted before his death at the hands of Horus that a "Golden Warrior" would ultimately stand between the Emperor and his destruction. Many have assumed this prophecy refers to Sanguinius' own stand against Horus aboard his flagship, the battle barge ''Vengeful Spirit'', during the Battle of Terra at the end of the Horus Heresy, but Dante suspects otherwise, and believes that he may one day be all that stands in the way of those who would destroy the now-helpless Emperor in his Golden Throne. Lord Commander Dante wishes to suvive until he can fulfill this final duty. Sources *''Codex: Blood Angels ''(4th Edition) Category:L Category:Space_Marines Category:Imperial_Characters